


Steam

by wordywarrior



Series: "What's Your Fantasy?" Series [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: Part 6 of a series entitled, “What’s Your Fantasy?”





	Steam

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/5xNDyoS)

 

Steve stared down at the shower drain between his feet and shook his head. He’d turned on the water as hot as he could stand it, hoping the heat and pressure would help alleviate the tension, but it wasn’t working.

The first week hadn’t been too bad -- there had been plenty of work to do and it was nice going out each night and catching up with his friends. However, the moment the seventh day gave way to the eighth, something shifted, and by day ten, a moodiness he was not accustomed to feeling had set in.

He was melancholy, as well as grumpy, and when anyone asked him about it, it set his teeth on edge. That ‘down-in-the-dumps’ attitude morphed and transformed into something quite nasty. Snapping and snarling. Going too hard and too far during sparring sessions. Restlessness. Inattentiveness. And he was way, way too quick to anger.

It was now day twenty-one and the team could no longer withstand his sorry ass. Though Steve was de-facto team leader, they’d actually sent him packing, and told him not to show up again until either his mood improved or Y/N returned home.

Typically, Steve was the one who went dark for days, sometimes weeks, and it never occurred to him what it would feel like to sit on the other side of the table. They’d never even really talked about it before, but now, he wondered what went through Y/N’s mind on those days when he didn’t text or call or come home. Did she ask herself the same questions he was asking himself? Did she sometimes struggle to get through the day? Did her co-workers avoid her when she walked into a room?

Neither one of them lead what anyone would call “normal” lives. They didn’t have nine-to-five jobs. There were always weapons within easy reach. They didn’t have plants or pets because neither of them knew when they’d have to pack a bag and get on a plane. Hell, they’d even made an escape plan for their apartment _just in case_.

It was _really_ hard sometimes, but nothing worth having was ever easy; even when it seemed impossible, they always had time for each other, and even when they both went radio silent, they still found ways to check in. Y/N’s last communication had been less than seventy-two hours ago, and though Steve knew she was safe and on her way home, his guts were still in knots.

In all the time they’d been together, she’d never been gone for more than a handful of days, and Steve admittedly missed her while she was away, but never like this. And when he was away, he’d think about her constantly, but there was always something to keep his mind distracted and his emotions in check.

He’d never realized just how much he’d compartmentalized it all until it was Y/N’s turn to go and he was the one left behind. As foolish as it both sounded and felt, he was pining for her; so much so, that the first thing he’d done when he’d gotten in the shower was flip open the cap of her shampoo, and allow the scent to fill his lungs.

It wasn’t the same – not by half – but it was better than nothing.

With low-level anger coursing through his veins, Steve wasn’t so much showering as he was brooding, and it took a hard knock on the door to bring him out of it. Startled out of his wits, he whirled around, and had to brace himself against the wall to prevent himself from falling.

“You okay in there? Or should I call the Coast Guard?”

Steve spluttered and wiped the water from his eyes, “Y/N?”

A soft laugh filled the air, “Who else would it be?”

He let out a ragged breath and pushed the door open. The moment he met her eyes, it was like he was seeing her again for the first time, and all of the things he’d been thinking, all of the things he’d wanted to say, got caught up, and completely escaped him.

“You getting out or do I have to come in there after you?”

Steve quirked an eyebrow and opened the door wider. Y/N didn’t even bat an eyelash; she kicked off her heels and stepped into the stall fully dressed. As soon as the door shut, her arms were around his shoulders, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Needing to feel her, he tugged free the dress shirt that was tucked into the waistband of her skirt, and sighed contentedly when his hands met skin.

Her back was slightly damp from the water, smooth and soft beneath his palms, and the sensation made him greedy. It was like he’d been touch-starved and couldn’t help himself. The exploration started with her shoulders before it trailed down her spine and even lower still. When Steve gripped the soft flesh of her bottom in his hands and nibbled on her neck, the little gasp Y/N let out was the sweetest sound, and the kisses she peppered on jaw made his heart swell.

“I’m glad you’re home,” he confessed.

Y/N hummed and nodded slightly, “Me, too.”

The way Y/N arched into him had him breathing hard, and when she gently tugged on his hair and asked where her kiss was, he groaned, lifted his head, and hungrily seized her mouth. Within seconds, he had her against the wall, one hand between her legs, and the other fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. She responded with just as much passion, sucking hard on his tongue and scraping her nails along his scalp, and when she wrapped her hand around his erection, he completely lost focus.

“Y/N,” he growled warningly, briefly palming her breasts before gripping her shirt.

She nodded frantically and nipped his lower lip, “I want you. _Now._ ”

The fabric came apart easily and while she focused on actually getting the shirt off, Steve hiked up her skirt, and gave the waistband of her panties a sharp tug. Y/N had managed to get herself naked from the waist up, and with his mouth watering, Steve grazed his teeth across her neck and down valley between her breasts. The moment the skirt was unzipped and pooled at her feet, he lowered himself to his knees, and delved his tongue between her folds.    

“Steve,” Y/N cried as she dug her fingers in his hair. “Fuck, Steve…”

Wanting a proper taste, he drew one of her legs over his shoulder, and had his way. Steve brought her with his fingers and mouth, drank down her releases, and didn’t stop until her voice had gone hoarse. Her breathless croaks and pleas of _‘now, now, now,’_ were commands he couldn’t ignore.

Knowing exactly what she wanted, and just what he needed, Steve hastily moved to his feet, and turned her to face the wall. He was transfixed as he watched Y/N take him to the hilt; spine bowed, hands splayed across the tile, water cascading across her flushed skin. Each snap of his hips drew a familiar shudder from them both, and the feel of her tightening and fluttering around him meant he was hitting all the right spots. When placed a fingertip over her clit, and began circling it in time with his thrusts, it made her thighs shake and her walls clench.  

“I want you to come,” Steve rasped in her ear. “Come again for me, Y/N.”

Seeing her orgasm and knowing it was just for him – only for him – was a sight he would never get tired of. Each release was more beautiful than the one before; the picture she made and the noises escaping her throat spurred him on, and when she looked at him over her shoulder, her lips parted in a silent scream of pleasure, he was done for.

His release was intense and her name fell from his mouth like a mantra. Knees knocking and neurons fried, Steve sagged with relief, and pressed his lips to her shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes before Y/N asked him to take her to bed. After carefully moving away and cleaning them both up, he shut off the shower, wrapped her in a towel, and carried her to their bedroom.

They made love twice more before getting dressed and ordering takeout. As soon as they finished eating, they were back in bed, and at it again. Sometime around three in the morning, exhaustion finally set in, and Steve collapsed down beside Y/N on the bed.

The contented, satisfied smile on her face made him want to kiss her, so, he did, and when he pulled away, she opened her eyes, and trailed her fingertips over his cheek.

“I missed you,” Y/N whispered.

Steve chuckled, turned his face into her hand, and kissed her palm, “I think I missed you more.”


End file.
